This type of cleaning cart is known from WO 95/00062 A1. A cleaning cart is used to transport cleaning tools and cleaning fluids. The cleaning cart comprises a frame on which caster wheels and holding fixtures for cleaning tools are disposed. The prior-art cleaning cart has a frame which is joined together via separate detachable pieces. The separate pieces can be combined and expanded so that the frame can be made larger and smaller. Because of this modular construction, the cleaning cart can be adjusted to meet different requirements.
DE 76 27 791 U and FR 2 292 617 disclose a cleaning cart having U-shaped elements which are connected to one another by braces which are attached to the free ends of the elements.
GB 1 322 403 A and DE 93 01 763 U1 disclose a cleaning cart which comprises U-shaped elements. Disposed on the free ends of the elements are wheels, and adjacent to the free ends, connecting components are attached to the elements.